The invention herein disclosed describes an ophthalmic marker identified as the ‘Melki Marker’, and relates to ophthalmology, and specifically to retinal surgical vitreous procedures for marking positions for incision/injection sites on the scleral tissue. The types of ophthalmic vitreous surgical procedures for which the ‘Melki Marker’ are applicable include but not limited to, vitrectomies performed in hospital operating rooms and in doctor's offices where vitreous injections are routinely performed for a variety of procedures to treat abnormal eye conditions.
In executing surgical complicated procedures on tissue within the human eye, and for other animals such as horses, domestic cats and dogs, it is necessary to accurately locate the position of incision locations on the scleral surface of the eye.
In order to prevent having surgical intervention taking place too far from the location to be operated on, or at a wrong angle or in an improper plane or inclination, it is necessary to mark the location as accurately and precisely as practical.